Bracelet of Mentality
by finelley
Summary: The Three Sisters of Doom, part three. Two of the Sisters are caught. Can Artemis reach the third before her own Guardian kills her? Watch out, Betraying Angel...
1. Be Not Haven

Bracelet of Mentality

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, nor any of the characters/original plots.

Summary: The third installment to the Sisters of Doom series. This follows the middle sister, Betraying Angel. She must escape not only the grasps of Artemis Fowl II, but her own Guardian, and at the same time think up some ingenious idea that will save her sisters.

Setting: Fowl Manor, Ireland. Somewhere in the middle of the United States.

Chapter 1: Be Not Haven

"**S**ir?" Lightning flashed ominously across the dark sky. It broke into several jagged tines and continued its path down to earth. "We're experiencing major turbulence. I'm lowering the plane another one hundred feet." There came a muffled response from somewhere in the small craft. Butler sighed knowing Artemis needed time to think things out and work his genius plans. But this couldn't wait. "Sir, if you could come back to the cockpit?"

"What is it, Butler?" Artemis Fowl II returned from the lavishly decorated interior of the plane to the not-so-spoiled-cockpit. He had briefly left his seat, his excuse being he wanted to attain a glass of purified water. He did indeed return with a glass half full of a clear fluid, but it may well have been alcohol. Butler had noticed a depletion in the alcoholic beverages Artemis Fowl Senior stored on board the private jet but had not voiced a question. It wasn't his place to do so. "Butler?" Artemis asked again.

"Oh, yes. I was wondering where you would like me to land, Sir. Oklahoma has closed all its airports due to the weather. There are, however, three airports open in Kansas and one in Missouri." He glanced at Artemis and then back out the windshield. The boy didn't seem to be under the influence, but the alcohol might not have taken effect yet. Artemis seemed oblivious to the subtle look he had received as he stared out the window.

"Anything open in Arkansas or Louisiana?"

"No, sir. They're all closed as well. The farthest south I can get is the Lambert International Airport in Missouri. Shall I call in for a landing request?" His employer shook his head and took the co-pilot seat.

"Check the three in Kansas and try to get as close to Emporia as possible. We'll land at the nearest one." Butler nodded his head and radioed the airports. After they had successfully been granted leeway to land at Emporia Municipal, silence ensued for sometime. It was only broken once Artemis pulled his translations of the Fairy Book from his pocket. He had undoubtedly found the clues to their next catch in this small novel.

"I am beginning to wish that the fairies would stop writing everything in riddles and spell something out clearly. Don't get me wrong, the puzzles are worth solving, albeit being far too easy for a mind like my own. But one does tire from repetition after only so long. You, of course, have not a clue to what I am referring, I'm sure. It's the poems they write, the clues to finding the Sisters. Each one is simplistic in nature and accurate all the way to the very last word, but did they really have to use the poems? Why couldn't they just say, 'Here they are, here's what's guarding them. Good luck.'?" He made a sound of disapproval. "Perhaps I am being lazy. Tell me what you think of this latest poem."

_You've done well to come this far_

_But the journey has just begun._

_For all that you've done to mar_

_Your real journey shall soon be done._

_The last Sister now you seek_

_Middle child, in middle of the three._

_Do not mistake her or call her meek_

_For she is able to set us free._

_Holding power over the heart,_

_She is a weapon of her own._

_Reawakening with a violent start,_

_Her own heart has turned to stone._

_Her Guardian is unlike the others_

_In fear this Sister is deployed._

_Refusing to pamper her like a mother,_

_Running before she's destroyed._

"Well?" Artemis asked impatiently. Butler hesitated, not sure that he should really answer this.

"I'm not sure what it means, Sir," he lied. This poem had seemed more malicious than the others. _For all that you've done to mar, Your real journey shall soon be done._ That didn't sound promising, not in the least. To him, it meant either Artemis or himself would be dead soon. _Her Guardian is unlike the others. _He had hoped that meant she was more docile than the other two, for his old body was beginning to tire from wrestling with badly tempered fairies. But it was clear she was, if anything, more destructive than the others. _Holding power over the heart._ Butler feared being left alone with this fairy. His heart was already in great turmoil with his mind. Artemis did seem to be changing, but it wasn't for the better. The boy was becoming narcissistic, arrogant, and he seemed to be leaving caution well behind them. "Can you understand it?"

"I suppose that I should have to, wouldn't I? If I didn't, why would we be flying at this moment, Butler?"

"Good point." He veered the plane off to the left a bit and then righted their course.

"Well, the first stanza meant nothing to me. It's a threat, but I'm not all that frightened by it. It says that although we've nearly gathered all the Sisters, there will be more to this than meets the eye. Personally, I had hoped it would be a bit more of a challenge.

"Now, the second stanza gives us her location. "In the middle of the three." One Sister on the western coast, the other on the eastern. She's bound to be somewhere in-between. My guess is obviously Kansas, hence why we're landing there. When you look at a map of the States, Kansas appears to be directly in the middle.

"The third stanza is a quick walk-through of her powers. She does something related to hearts. Since the Reaper dealt in death, it would make more sense for her power to be in emotions of the heart rather than stopping the heart itself. The part about a violent reawakening makes no sense to me, but I'm sure the solution to that riddle will show itself soon enough.

"Of the fourth stanza, I found only a few things of great relevance. Her Guardian is trying to kill her, something neither of the other Guardians has yet to attempt. I'm not sure why the Guardian is after her, seeing as she is supposed to be protecting her. We should get to the airport as fast a possible though, I can tell you that much. The longer we wait, the more of a chance that the Angel's Guardian will annihilate her."

Butler had been listening aptly up until the part about why her Guardian was trying to kill her. Anya's words came flying back to him. "_He will die, as will my sisters and I. Even you might die." _Her sisters would be the Guardians, but what if, like she said, only one of them never died? That would mean that the Sisters themselves would perish.

Was this a lost cause? His job was to protect Artemis no matter what, but what if he was going to die anyway? His death was inevitable, according to Anya. _This is bad,_ he thought to himself. _I'm confused, and Artemis is somehow in danger. He won't listen if I tell him to abort this, but I shouldn't just let him wander into danger like this. What the hell am I going to do? _Another voice cut into his mind, another side of his conscious. _You'll do what you have to do when you have to do it. You'll know what to do, you always do. Stop over-analyzing the situation and fly the damn plane!_ He liked this side of his conscience much more than the other.

**R**ain. Many people thought it to be an unnecessary element of life. It ruined days spent in the sun or outdoors and flooded trenches. It would soon be highly acidic as well. Scientists were sure of it. But there are a few people who love the rain, who revel in the small drops of pure heaven. One of these people was Amara Callaghan.

She was a happy girl of fourteen. Blond haired and blue eyed with a heart of gold it would seem. She wore a plain shirt with a tree in the middle and jeans that were much to large for her. Water was pouring off of her as she skipped down the streets of Emporia.

She couldn't remember her parents or her family. They had left her long ago after Adamina's first attempt on her life. Amara had been a street child since then although she never stayed in one place for long. Her Guardian wouldn't allow that. If she stayed still for too long, her life would be forefeited in the seconds it took Adamina to find her. She couldn't allow that to happen, not yet. The other Guardians had yet to change their hearts all the way.

How someone so young could know such a thing about people who were so far away and whom she'd never met seemed impossible. But she was, after all, the Betraying Angel. When she had met Deidra and Huyen in the Other Realm, she had felt their hearts. They did not yet understand what they would do if they lived out their lives. Through her sisters, Amara had felt the other Guardians. It was the link that they shared with their charges that allowed her into their hearts as well. The water fairy was changing a bit, but it was not rapid enough nor sure enough. The fire one would be tough. Unless she saw how truly miserable it was to be a Sister of Doom, she would never help destroy them.

On such a day as this, Amara could always be found on the streets. Most of the other homeless people were huddled under bridges of verandas of nearby stores. But the rain was bliss to Amara. She could be as free and bold as she wished under it, for her Guardian was a rain-hater. She would not come into the rain unless she absolutely must. In other words, not unless she saw Amara, which just so happened to be the case on that very day.

Amara had been skipping down the street and jumping into the puddles on the curbs. She was downtown somewhere. She wasn't quite sure where. There were stores everywhere, and the one directly in front of her caught her eye. It was a coffee shop, but that's not what interested her. If her power indicated right, Adamina was in that store.

Of the two options that came to mind, Amara liked neither. She could run away from the store hoping that Adamina wouldn't notice, or she could sneak by the store making it painfully obvious that she was there. It would lure Adamina into the rain where Amara could escape once again. This would serve to raise the stress factor in their game of hide- and- go- seek, especially on Adamina's side. Angry people tend to make mistakes. It was a fact Amara had discovered long ago.

Then a third option came to mind. She liked this one much more than the other two. The idea was to sneak up to the window, crouching down so as not to be noticed, and eavesdrop on the conversation Adamina had started up with another customer. Yes, she liked this plan very much. She stopped romping in the rain and began a somewhat inconspicuous waltz up to the store. When she was right up against the brick wall to the left of the window, she slid down to the wet cement and crawled over to the door which was cracked open to let in the fresh air.

The smell of coffee had always been a pleasant aroma to her. It opened her mind up, relaxed her muscles, and calmed her. It was like drugs, only she wasn't affecting her body with bad side effects. The sound of voices drifted out of the shop and directly into her waiting ears.

"Adamina, I don't know what you are doing up here, but you know how restricted movement is for fairies. I can't just let you roam up here; there are Mud Men who are into bad junk. They're on the streets right now."

"If you're referring to the child that is after my charge, don't worry. He hasn't made it this far yet." The cold warrior voice belonged to Adamina. Amara was familiar with it. She had listened to many monologues when Adamina had thought the hunt was nearly over. Each time though, Amara had managed to escape.

"What? What charge? What the hell are you talking about?" The other voice was confused, that much was obvious. It was feminine with an odd accent added in. Sounded Irish or Scottish, she wasn't sure which. Probably the former, if she had to make a guess.

"Look, Holly, you don't know what I'm into, and you don't need to. All you need to know is that I won't be coming back to Haven until I've completed what I'm suppose to complete."

"And that is what?" Holly asked heatedly. "What's your mission here? Who're you after? Tell me something or I'll have to bring in the squad."

Adamina sighed. "Long story, Officer. To make it short, Frond's daughters. They've been shoved into a time loop. If I don't destroy them, they'll destroy the world. _Both_ worlds. And you have no need for the squad. I told you, once I kill her, I will come back to Haven willingly."

"First you say destroy, now it's kill. You sound excited, Adamina. What made you like this? Are you under a _mesmer_?" There was the sound of someone shifting in their seats and a hand slapping at something.

"Would you stop? Get out of my face! I'm not under a _mesmer_. Yes, I'm excited. Do you know how many people and fairies these girls have killed over a millennia? My guess is in the millions, Holly. I can't let them continue. I'm excited- excited to kill. Once those girls are dead, our people will be safer."

Amara pulled back. Not that this was news to her. She knew Adamina wanted her dead. It just shocked her how badly the Guardian wanted to do the job. _I'm not that bad of a person- am I?_ Self-doubt had set in. _Stop it! You know you're not! Just get out of here._ Amara nodded her head and stood. Oops. She was still in front of the window. The movement had caught the eyes of both the occupants in the café. Adamina's jaw fell open in shock and the other fairy was staring from one of them to the other in confusion.

"You!" she heard the Guardian spit out. Amara was jolted out of her reverie. She jumped back from the window and took off into the rain. Although Adamina may hate the rain, Amara was sure she would follow. _What have I done this time? _she thought to herself as rain poured down on her.

**Author's Note**

Eh, sorry it took so long to write this one, guys. I know I said I was getting ahead and preparing chapters.. But I'm not. I was slacking off. It's summer, what can I say? Once again, I'm very sorry it took so long. I promise to write as soon as I can, and I can only hope Heather checks this out as fast as she usually does. (She's quick and very good at what she does.)

I suppose name definitions are in order. Amara means bitter, eternal, and immortal. Callaghan is a name that means prudent and judicious. If I didn't already explain Adamina's names, here they are. Adamina: daughter of earth. I didn't mention her last name, although I might later in the story. It's Brandt, meaning 'farmer of burying lands'. Also, the title. Mentality is defined as a persons intellectual capabilities, or a turn of mind. I used it more as the second than the first.

Thanks for reading, and yet again I apologize for delays! Reviews are most welcome though!

Finelley


	2. On the Run

Bracelet of Mentality

Disclaimer: See chapter one for disclaimer. I do not own Artemis Fowl.

Setting: Emporia, Kansas. Other Realm

Chapter 2: On the Run

**H**orns blared at her as she ran across the busy street. Cars screeched to a halt as she jumped in front of them, then quickly moved forward. She could hear Adamina scrambling to catch up with her, frantic to demolish her prey. The rain kept pouring; water was sloshing around her feet, slowing her down, even if just a bit. There was a residential area across this street. If she could just make it there, perhaps she could hide out in one of the homes or behind a home…

Another car slammed on its brakes, the owner abusing the horn in his anger. She had no time to apologize; he'd just have to be mad. The traffic light switched to red up ahead and the cars around her began to halt. This was both a blessing and a curse. Her chances of being struck down by a vehicle were diminished now, but her pursuer would certainly be gaining speed now that her obstacles were removed.

Amara had finally reached the other side of traffic. She shot a glance back to see where Adamina was and found, to her great displeasure, that she was only a few lanes of traffic away. She took off toward the residential unit, cutting across the muddy park at her right. There were swings, which were being playfully pushed by the wind, a slide with water puddled on the end, a jungle gym big enough to entertain any child, and a sandbox full of dense, soggy sand. If things had worked out differently, she wouldn't have minded spending time at this park. It held an aura of innocence and peace about it that called to her. _Come and play. Relax and be at ease. Do not fret. _Oh yes, it certainly did call to her.

"You'll not escape me forever, Amara!" the heated voice of Adamina shouted at her. Amara noticed that her speed had decreased while she had been admiring the playground. She doubled her efforts and finally made it down one of the streets.

This wasn't a rich neighborhood, but it wasn't the ghetto either. The houses were mostly well kept with their trimmed lawns, tidy yards, and clean windows. The neighborhood held many well kept homes, and nearly all were two stories. Several were run down though. They had bashed-in doors and windows, or were vacated. Those had warning signs on them that indicated it was dangerous to enter the unstable buildings. These structures were being torn down relatively soon to make way for newer homes. It was a weekday, so most of the driveways were empty or held one vehicle. There were children too young for school running about on the streets and splashing in the falling water. Ever watchful parents opted for the shade that porches offered or kept an eye on their children from their kitchen windows.

Amara's brain was franticly working out any options she had from here. If she continued on at a straightforward run, Adamina would catch up to her eventually. She could, however, take to the neighborhood yards and try to lose her pursuer amongst the maze of backyards and fences. Her mind told her to go for the latter. The chances for her escape doubled from this option.

Without a second's more of thought, the girl dove into the front yard of the next house: a stylish new tan colored home that was two stories tall. She rushed to the side fence and proceeded to jump over it. To open it would not only take more time, but she wouldn't have time to close it and that would ultimately leave the biggest clue Adamina could ever need to find her with. By jumping the fence, she saved time and, quite possibly, her own life.

The backyard was not as large as it had seemed it would have been from the front. It must have been the appearance of the large house that made it seem the yard would be just as big. There was a small inflatable pool with two young boys and a baby girl playing in it. They all halted and stared at her as she ran to the back of the yard. Amara threw herself at yet another fence and climbed it, but not before she heard the shocked shrieks of parents from the porch of the yard she'd just been in.

The next yard was not any bigger although it appeared no children lived in it. There was a porch with three chairs and a table, a nicely trimmed flowerbed, and a clean-cut lawn of grass. Amara leaned up against the wooden fence, her heart pounding in her chest. Adamina might figure out her plan and double back to the street that Amara was now on. She couldn't risk that. There was only one way to ensure her safety: publicity. She needed something that would gather lots of people onto the streets and make it impossible for her Guardian to murder her.

An idea came to mind. A bad idea, that was. '_That's all you can come up with?_' she ridiculed her mind. '_You come up with something better than that, why don't you?_' She sighed. '_All right. Fine. I'll do it. But you need to think up something a bit less destructive and more inventive next time_.'

Amara slunk over to the fence at her left. She peered over it to see if any one was home. Not a soul in sight. She did the same to the house at the right. There was a young boy playing with toy trucks in a sand pit that was covered by a Ramada. Perfect.

Amara jumped into the yard occupied solely by the toddler. He gazed up at her as she approached. His eyes widened and his head cocked to the side in wonder. It bothered her that the boy would trust a complete stranger to such a degree that he would allow them this close to himself and not even be panicking. She smiled as she approached, not bothering to show her worry, and then leaned down right in front of him.

"Is your mother home, kid?" She questioned the boy. He nodded once, his mouth agape in wonder. "Good, good. I need you to do me a favor, ok? I want you to turn and face that back fence so that what I'm going to do won't hurt you. Can you do that?" His head bobbed up and down one more time and he complied with her request. "That's great. Now stay just like that for me." Amara slipped over to the back door, occasionally peeking back at the kid. The door was made from sliding glass. It was cleaned nearly to perfection, save for the few raindrops that had been blow onto it.

She pushed against it once just to see how thick it was. Not so thick that her plan wouldn't work, but thick enough that it would cause her pain. Amara heaved back with her elbow and smashed it into the door. Millions of glass particles rained down onto the porch and living room of the home. Amara felt the skin on her elbow slice open and spew forth blood. She'd deal with that later.

There was the worried and angry voice of a mom calling from inside the home, "For God's sake, David, what have I told you about throwing toys at the door-" The woman stopped short at the sight of a drenched and now bleeding stranger in her backyard.

Amara put on a mask of disappointment. "Damn. I didn't think anyone would be home. Oh, sorry about that. Lost my temper." With an insincere smile, she fled to the side gate and passed over it. Adamina would have heard the breaking and would certainly come to investigate, but the police would be here soon, she had insured it. The mother in the home would be frantic. She would gather up her child and lock them both in a room with a phone. The woman would call the police and report the attempted robbery, or breaking, or whatever it was that Amara had "attempted" to do.

Amara made a point of letting herself be seen from the front of the house. Any motherly instinct would tell you to become assured that the threat was really gone from the vicinity. Indeed, the mother's head could be seen peeking out from a window in the front of the house. She pulled behind the curtains when she realized Amara was still there.

Now all she had to do was hide out until law enforcement arrived and, of course, avoid Adamina. She might need some type of crowd to gather about the house to better ensure that she could mingle in with a crowd and escape from the gathering unnoticed. There was only one way she could think of that would guarantee such a crowd. Vandalism.

The front yard of this particular house was gravel. Amara grasped a handful of larger rocks and hefted them one at a time at the home. Various windows shattered and a rainfall of glass crashed to the ground. She then grasped a rake, which had conveniently been left in the front yard, and smashed up the one car that was occupying the driveway. The garage door was next. Once that had been dented and shattered into an unrecognizable mess of metal, Amara once again checked to see that the house owner was keeping an eye on her. Shocked and petrified eyes peeked out of the same window, which was the only one still intact. She had avoided hitting that one for a reason. Although she may be doing the property damage, she believed strongly in doing no physical harm to others.

The house next to the one she had just ruined was tenantless, she assumed. Well, technically, there wasn't much to that conclusion. There was a sign on the front door that read "Do Not Enter: Unstable Foundation." Windows were absent, as was any sign of a resident. All clues pointed to the property being empty.

"I'll take my chances," she murmured before sneaking out of the traumatized woman's view and into the ramshackle premises next door. The door had been locked, but with a few rough shakes, it peeled open on its own.

The roof of the home was leaking in, and not in just one hole. There were too many leaks to count. The walls were rotten, most likely from the rain. The carpet floor was collecting mold and the tile flooring in the kitchen- it was just off to her immediate right- was building up a layer of slime. Yes, this was an undoubtedly condemned home. The Sister made her way into the closet in the hallway. This was the unrivaled, single dry area in the home. The door was hanging on by only one hinge so she left it open. She needed the light anyway so she could check her wound.

Amara tumbled down the wall, not too gracefully, and peered at her elbow. A sliver of broken glass had embedded itself there and was securely lodged in the skin. She hated having foreign objects in her skin, especially when she had no tweezers to remove them with. The intruding shard glared at her in the dim light. This was going to hurt like hell.

She sucked in a deep breath and held it while she plucked at the intruding glass. She could feel it moving and sliding around her bones and muscle. Her own fingers tore at the tarnished skin of her elbow. Nausea set about in her stomach as she yanked at it. With a sickening squelch! the shard came loose. She halted and looked down at the previously offending object. It was half an inch thick and long enough to have gone all the way through her bone. It was thrown to the ground in complete disgust.

After finishing such revolting business, it occurred to Amara how exhausted she was. What with all the running and spying she had done, the little happiness the rain had brought her had been sapped away in seconds. It bothered her that no matter how hard she smacked herself, her head continued to droop forward toward her chest. Could she afford to rest here? Adamina was sure to carry on looking for her. She wouldn't be expecting Amara to hang around the scene of the crime, which she would use to her advantage. Was it really worth it to try and deny the natural needs of her human body? (Well, something related to a human body anyway.) No, it probably wasn't. It was settled then. She would rest here until her body awoke her or until outside forces interfered. Satisfied with her decision, Amara cuddled into the back corner of the closet and allowed her heavy eyelids to shut.

_The wind blew softly upon the grass, tossing it this way and then that way. She could see the girls lying under the grass where she'd left them. They looked so peaceful. To think of what their lives must have been like before such chaos as this nearly brought tears to her eyes. Amara pushed back what sorrow she felt and stomped up to her sisters. _

_"White Bringer, Silent Reaper," she called to them. The Reaper was the first to awaken. She peered about the area until she came upon Amara. Her eyes bulged in their sockets. She nudged the Bringer until the other relented and sat up. Once she was positive she had gained their attention, Amara started her speech. _

_"Look, I know I shouldn't have gotten so angry before. I have no right to and no reason to. It's just that, when you're pursued as long as I've been, it gets to you and you begin to get uptight about everything." "_

_It's fine, we understand. Don't we, Reaper?" The Bringer asked. _

_"Yeah, yeah, we get it. So, what's up now?" Her Sister questioned lazily. _

_With little hesitation, Amara retold them all that had occurred recently. Both girls shot up at the mention of the Guardian. _

_"Is she still after you?" the Silent Reaper asked. "_

_Without a doubt. She'll always chase me. Until my death, that is." _

_"Alright, look, you should be fine where you are. If anything bad happens, your body should wake you up, right?" the Bringer interjected. _

_"Yes, I'm sure it will. I was just so tired; I couldn't stop myself from resting. Usually, though, my instincts are awake and active when I'm asleep. You learn to rely on those sorts of things on the streets." _

_"I bet," the Reaper threw in. Amara raised an eyebrow at her. _

_"I never caught your names. I told you mine, but I'm afraid that I stormed off before you could reveal yours." _

_"Yes, I know. I'm Huyen Dur, and this is-" "Deidra Nevin. I go by Dei mostly though, so feel free to call me that." _

_"Right. Huyen and Dei. It's very nice to meet both of my Sisters. I hope we can spend much time together once we are-"_

**B**efore she knew what had happened, Amara was awake. What was going on? She shook her head vigorously and blinked her eyes to clear her vision. There were bright lights and loud noises coming from outside. She stumbled to the window and gazed out cautiously. The police had arrived later rather than sooner as was usual. It appeared to be an hour or two later than it had been when she'd gone to sleep. My, how time flew in the Other Realm.

She made sure that no one was watching the house, and then Amara snuck out the side gate, trying to make it look like she'd come from the house next door, which was a clean cookie-cutter home. A crowd was gathering to view the damage she had wreaked upon the home. The homeowner was in tears, her son clutched tightly to her leg. The cops walked all about her property surveying the damage and then walked through the crowd to see if there had been any witnesses. Luckily, there were none. Making use of her skills, Amara slid into the crow unnoticed. Whispers and voices full of shock and wonder shielded her from the rest of the world. She felt comfortable here amongst people who, currently, had nothing against her. Then her senses began to tingle. She was here.

The crowd didn't notice the new arrival until she shoved through them. Once she had made it to the front nearest the home, she stopped and turned around. Amara didn't move. The hunter turned back around and faced the homeowner. She was met with stares of disbelief and curiosity. What interest did a woman such as herself have in an ordinary theft?

"What did the thief look like?" she asked. Amara didn't stay long enough to hear the response. She knew who would be described and what would happen after that.

She made use of her abilities yet again and slunk through the crowd. No one in there would miss her. Once they knew what she looked like, they'd hunt her down for the heinous crime she'd committed. Head low, Amara stumbled down the street and into a newer, nicer looking neighborhood. She didn't see the white sedan trailing her through the community.

**Author's Note**

That's chapter two down. I know it's taking me some to time to complete it guys. I'm very sorry. Not sure what's going on with me. I haven't felt inspired to write lately and I can't write if I don't feel it. I can write words, but they hold little or no meaning when written as such. As always, thanks for reading, and reviews are very welcome. Love you all.

Finelley


	3. Betraying Thoughts and a Fallen Angel

Bracelet of Mentality

Disclaimer: See chapter one. I own nothing but what I created.

Setting: Emporia, Kansas. Maybe an airplane…

Chapter 3: Betraying Thoughts and a Fallen Angel

**H**e sighed and continued the slow trek forward. Butler despised trailing people in such a fashion; the chances of her seeing him and running were too high for his likings. It did have the advantage of allowing him to assess her, though. That was probably the only up-look to his current situation. She didn't look to be very healthy, nor very wealthy. In all reality, she gave off the appearance of a street rat. From what he knew of street kids, they were always very cautious and sneaky. They could fit in with any crowd and nab anything from anyone within the crowd. They also knew how to run and hide fairly well.

He glanced away from her to Artemis. The teen was seated in the passenger's seat, a laptop propped on his knees and whirring away as he surfed the Internet. The boy had been quiet for many hours now (not that this was unusual for him), but Butler was more worried than usual about his sanity and the silence was getting to him. He was borderline paranoid.

"Is something bothering you, Butler?" Artemis asked without looking up. He had sensed the ever-watchful eyes of his own guardian upon him. Butler turned away and rolled the car forward another few feet.

"Nothing, sir. Just thinking."

"About?" He turned the corner once she was out of sight and followed her around the community park.

"The current situation with this Sister, and what actions may be required."

"You were staring at me to think about her? How does that work out, I wonder?" He clicked a new page on the computer and it popped up. He still hadn't glimpsed up.

"Just day gazing then, sir. I lost myself in my thoughts and hadn't realized I was staring. I'm sorry." Another few feet forward. He turned the car off there.

"Why are we stopping?" Artemis questioned, again without looking to him.

"The girl, sir. She's gone into the house two away from us and across the street." He was parked on the left side of the street and facing the wrong way. Their prey had vanished into a brown and tan, single-floor home just across from them. There was a small trail of blood where she had walked from the elbow wound he had noticed while evaluating her.

"What are you waiting for, Butler? Follow her in, sedate her, and bring her out. Do I really need to tell you how to do your job?" The boy still hadn't glanced at him, not once. Click. Another page popped up on his screen.

"No sir. Sorry, sir. I'll be right back." Before exiting the car, he leaned over, feinting to search for a bag or some random item, but glancing at the computer screen from the corner of his eye. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, just this once. Artemis was researching all the people who had ever controlled the Sisters- successfully, that is. The results on that read zero. It was unheard of. And yet humans had been trying for a thousand years or more. His gut wrenched at the bad feeling he had over this.

He quickly exited the car and walked to the rear end of it. Once he had inserted the key into the lock, the trunk snapped open revealing a small arsenal of weapons including tranquilizers and rubber bullets. He didn't believe in praying; he saw it as a sign of weakness, but this did not stop him from muttering a small prayer silently before setting off into the foreign house.

**S**he had picked the house at random, but she was sure it would serve its purpose. This was, naturally, to be a safe place where she could continue on with her rest. Adamina would be off of her trail for some time now and this was an opportunity she could not afford to give up.

This house was also an abandoned old shack, much like the last one. It would suffice though, just as had the latter. There was a dry enough bedroom in the back portion of the home where she sat down amongst forgotten carpet pieces and trash. Darkness settled about her as Amara relaxed on a well-sized portion of the spare carpet.

"Idiot!" she scolded herself as she banged her head into the wall behind her. How could she have been so stupid to let Adamina see her in the café? If she had remembered why she was there- like any good spy- and had reminded herself to stay low, like an intelligent spy, this would have never happened.

She shook her head vigorously. That was in the past. There was no fixing what was done. Unfortunately, she hadn't been granted time traveling powers, which meant it was useless to worry over such things as this. She'd have to keep in mind her mistakes, learn from them, and never make the same ones again. 'Whatever. Look, I screwed up and I know it. The first part to dealing with a problem is acknowledging it. Now I know that I suck at spying and should try to avoid Adamina when I see her. At least I learned something from this whole ordeal.' She sighed and decided to let it go. She couldn't do anything about it, not now, not ever.

Her eyes were shut as she calmed herself back into sleeping. She imagined that she hadn't slept in a year and the weariness of the hide- and- seek game she was playing settled down on her mind. Just as she was drifting off, she thought she heard something in the house. Like a noise of something moving. Something big.

Her eyes flew wide as the subtle sound was repeated. It hit her then, the realization. Someone else was in the house with her.

**A**damina scowled at the police officer and went on questioning the woman. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his angered face turn a bright red as she ignored his orders.

"Look kid, you need to clear out. This is a police investigation." He said it like it held some significance to her. She turned back to him and gave him a rather rude look.

"And?" she asked as she quirked an eyebrow. His face changed to an even brighter shade of red and he huffed up his chest in the attempt to make himself appear larger - not that he needed to, as he was well over six feet tall, and far too round about the waist.

"I gave you fair warning. Clear out or I'll arrest you for tampering with police evidence and interfering with a police investigation. Do you understand?"

She laughed. "'Tampering with police evidence?' What evidence did I touch? Surely you didn't mean her," Adamina jabbed her thumb in the direction of the homeowner, " because she's not evidence. She's what most people would call a witness. I thought you'd know that, seeing as you're the police officer and all." The man's eyes bulged at her blatant disrespect.

"But I see what you mean. I suppose I am in the way. If you'd allow me to ask the few questions I need, you can go on with your 'investigation'."

Adamina knew she was pushing her luck with him. As big as he was, the man could fall on her and she would most likely end up paralyzed. She should have kept her mouth shut, too, and she knew it. His face changed at the end of her speech and his hand slipped behind him, going for his handcuffs. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound ever made it out.

As the expert hunter she was, Adamina kicked his throat, aiming for the voice box. She followed that with a kick to the back of his head, which she accomplished by spin in the opposite direction and completed a roundhouse kick with perfection. The man was down in seconds. A quick scan of the crowd told her that no one was watching her; they were all goggling at the mess that had been made of their neighbor's home. His fellow officers hadn't noticed yet, and she planned on using the valuable time she had to her advantage. The Guardian looked back at the homeowner, who was frozen in shock.

"Is this the girl who broke in?" she asked as she flashed a picture of Amara in her face. The woman abruptly tore her eyes from Adamina to the picture and, after a second of contemplation, began to nod.

"Good. Thank you for your time," she said sincerely. The officers had noticed their fallen comrade now and were heading over. She leaned down and checked his pulse.

"Hey, mister, are you ok?" It was a complete lie, the anguish she had layered her voice with, but the only one who would contradict her story was the homeowner. That wouldn't happen any time soon as the woman was still suspended in a temporary stupor.

The first officer that made it over, with a nametag that read Lieutenant Admen, gave her an odd look, but soon dismissed her as a civilian. "Ernie? Are you ok?" He shook the unconscious officer but to no avail. "What happened?" the lieutenant asked her.

"I don't know. He was asking her some questions about the break-in and the next thing I know, he's out cold on the ground. I tried to help him, but he's out like a rock, man." Adamina knew the accent fit her. She did have the body of a teenager, and most adolescent humans spoke in a nonsensical broken down version of their own language as it was. The look of suspicion dissipated from the man's eyes.

"Right, ok. Thank you for your help kid, but we can take it from here. Why don't you head home and keep off the streets? The psycho that did this could still be out here."

"Right you are, Officer. Go straight home and watch out for whacked out psychos. Got it. Hope your friend's all right, or whatever. See you guys." She waved to the officers that had gathered around their fallen comrade and swiftly left the scene. Amara was around here somewhere, she knew. But where?

**T**he sound he made as he entered the home was a mistake, he knew. If this kid was who he thought she was, she'd have scrambled at the first indication of an intruder. He picked up his pace praying that she wouldn't have moved just yet. This proved unwise as it resulted in another sound. 'Stop giving away your position! If she gets away, fine. You can always track her down again. But don't completely blow any chance we've got here.' A quick self-confidence boost and silent suspiration, and he was moving on.

There, to the right, the single door. She was there; he'd heard her moving. Butler quickened his movements again until he was right alongside the door. A hasty count-off and he barged in, loaded tranquilizer preceding him. Nothing. Where was she?

"Ah!" She charged him from the left. No time to react. He was down when she shoved him, and then she was out the door. He turned, aiming as he went, but she was down the hall already. The hunter regained his feet and continued the chase.

**A**mara went at the man with a wall of fury she didn't know she possessed. He went down and she fled the room. The sound of him shifting and turning made it to her, but she was out of sight and she knew it.

Two or three options presented themselves to her. She could hide again within the house. Not very wise, but unexpected. It might make him lose her trail. The option of retreating from the house altogether didn't greatly appeal to her. He could have reinforcements outside, or a trap. There was always the choice of finding some type of weapon and jumping him. Scratch that one. Who was she kidding? The man was twice her size and all muscle. She stood the chance of a fish on land against him. Not great odds there._ What to do, what to do? I really could use some good luck today. Please, please, please, someone help me! _

Amara hadn't expected the short prayer to work, but it did. The back door, the one she had decided she wanted to leave the house from, opened before her and in walked an unfamiliar face. She appeared to be fairy, but Amara had never seen her before. Was she friend or foe?

"Hello there. I'm Captain Holly Short. Are you ok?" That voice. She knew that voice, and suddenly the face looked vaguely familiar. This was the fairy Adamina had been talking to, the one in the café. Amara panicked and scanned around for another direction to go. "No, don't worry. I won't hurt you. Remember me? I'm the one that was trying to talk to Adamina before she ran off after you. I can help you."

Amara moved her head to and fro in fright. "No! Don't get involved. You'll only get hurt. I-" she halted. They both heard the sound of something moving around the house. Moving toward them. "I have to go. Now!" She tried to push past Holly, but the fairy refused to budge.

"Look, just tell me-"

"Please," she begged, throwing a glance over her shoulder as Butler came into view down the hall, "please, let me get by! He's coming for me!" Amara dove under Holly's arm, but was stopped short as the man shot her. It was a sharp pain in her back, and then she was on the floor and her world was fading to black. The last thing she saw was the distorted face of the female fairy gazing down at her. Darkness, sweet bliss, consumed her.

**H**olly drew her pistol and aimed at the man. She nearly dropped it when she realized who it was. Nearly. A quick reminder of what had just occurred brought her weapon back up and her eyes set the target up once again. Butler stopped short when he saw her.

"What's going on Butler? Who is this kid, and why did you shoot her? Where's Artemis?" He was set in her sights. She wouldn't miss from this range.

Butler hesitated. "You don't need to know Holly. It's nothing concerning you. I just need the girl. Artemis is outside." Holly dropped her weapon a bit and glowered at him.

"Don't tell me I don't need to know. Someone else has already told me that today. And it **doesn't** concern me, Butler? Are you kidding? You're kidnapping an innocent child and the fairies are playing into this somehow. I know we are. I'll ask again; what the hell is going on?"

"Holly-," he stopped again, confusion and angst written across his face. "I need to talk to you, but not here. Artemis will suspect something if I'm not back soon. Let me take the girl and I promise to inform you as soon as I can." Holly eyed him. Something was up if Butler was seeking aid from her.

"Fine. Here, you can reach me at this address. It's the link to my helmet. Anything you send me across the Internet will pop up so only my eyes can see it." She stood aside as he lifted the girl over his shoulder, her head drooping onto his back. "Please, contact me soon. I hate being in the dark just as much as you do." He nodded once and proceeded out the front door. Holly exhaled deeply and took a seat. She'd have to wait here until she knew what was going on.

**O**nce he had deposited the tied-up teen into the back seat of the sedan, Butler once again took the driver's seat. He revved up the engine and headed back to the airport. Artemis was still enthralled by the computer.

Seeing Holly had startled him. How long the fairies had been involved, he didn't know. He just hoped they didn't hamper his plans. Artemis and he had been at this for so long, and now it was nearly over. The one thing he didn't need was another interference like the LEP recon.

"What took you so long?"

"Huh?" Butler jumped at the unexpected question.

"I asked what required you to take so much time. Problems?" His employer shut down the laptop and stretched his arms above his head.

"Oh, no, no problems. No big problems, anyway. She just caught me off guard, that's all." Another few miles remained between him and the airstrip.

"Hm. Ok then." The boy glanced back at their captive. "Well, I guess that's all three Sisters, isn't it? Once we return home and gather up the other two, I can set into motion my plans. Ah, life's grand, isn't it Butler?" He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Yes," Butler responded reluctantly. "Grand. Just grand." "I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to get caught. The fairy girl, she just got in my way- and then he shot me, that man…and I was so tired, I just couldn't run anymore. I'm so sorry," Amara cried. Huyen grabbed hold of her and held tightly. "It's ok Amara. Don't worry, honey, everything will be alright." "Alright? Deidra shouted. "You think everything is going to be okay? Are you insane? That wacko nut job super genius of a kid now has all three of us! What do you think he's going to do next, invite us to dinner? I can't-"

"Deidra, shut up for once, will you? I think I know how to stop this so-called super genius. Just calm down, pull up some grass, and listen to me." Deidra huffed but relented. "Fine, fine. Tell me your ingenious plan, oh Power Mind Reader." Huyen grinned at the nickname and began to relay her plan to her Sisters. They might be trapped, but that didn't mean they wouldn't go down without a fight. And what a fight it would be.

**Author's Note**

Yes! Another one down! Not a clue what I'm up to next, but when I do know, I'll be sure to write it down just a quickly as I can. As always, thank you Heather for your fabulous beta job, and reviews of any kind are welcome. And again, I'm sorry for the delays. I think I might be experiencing a writer's block. I am trying to work through it though. If my writing is crap as a result of this, I swear I'll go back and redo it. But you have to tell me it's crap first (that's a hint to review right there). Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

Finelley


	4. Contrivance of Resolution

Bracelet of Mentality

Disclaimer: See chapter one. I do not own anything but what I created.

Setting: Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland. An airplane.

Chapter 4: Contrivance of Resolution

**A** soft buzzing filled her ears as Amara graced the real world with her consciousness. If her Sisters had been right, then she would be on the personally owned jet that Artemis overused. Sure enough, once she opened her eyes, the small interior of a well-furnished fancy plane met her, flaunting at her the fact that she was a street kid who would never, under normal circumstances, have ever been on such an extravagant aircraft.

As she rattled her sore body to life, she came to recognize several new developments. First, she was wearing new clothes. They weren't first degree, look-at-me-I'm-filthy-rich clothes, but they were better than what she'd been wearing (by her captor's opinion, of course, not hers). Secondly, along her elbow was a clean mess of gauze that was succeeding at its job. A small clot of blood had gathered under the white material and appeared to be drying there. Last on her list of new revelations was the fact that about her neck hung an interesting object. If she didn't know any better, she'd say it was a collar. Amara decided to take an optimistic view on it and stay with the thought that the necklace matched her new outfit and was a gift.

The subtle click of the cockpit door closing announced a new arrival into the room. Amara swiftly sat erect on the couch of which she had been placed and turned to him. It was a boy, around her age almost exactly, but his eyes told a different story. So much intelligence lay behind those piercing globes; knowledge and power crept forth from his mind, via the vibrant orbs that swiveled relentlessly in his head. They were like hawk eyes that were searching for prey. When they finally settled, Amara's stomach dropped. She was the prey of choice today.

"Hello. I do believe we haven't had the pleasure of meeting. I am Artemis Fowl II, only son of the Artemis and Angelina Fowl. You are currently aboard my personal jet, en route to my humble home in Ireland. You understand, of course, that we had to remove those- and please, excuse my words if they offend you in anyway- disgusting rags that were scantly covering you. I have generously replaced them with rather mediocre clothes, although they are much better if I do say so myself." He paused for a breath. "And you are?"

Amara raised an eyebrow. Was it just her, or was his attitude screaming arrogance? She didn't mind the insults he'd thrown at her. Her entire life all anyone had done, aside from tirelessly chase after her and attempt to murder her, was shoo her away and look down on her. They didn't understand what it was like and neither did he. She saw no reason to even speak to him, but why not? It wasn't like she had anything else to do.

"My name is Amara Callaghan. I'm from America, born but not raised. I've lived on my own for a very long time, enjoying the sights and smells when I could. Those 'disgusting rags' you removed", she emphasized her point by making the quotations with her hands and mocking his voice, "were my only clothes, so now I own these. I don't really like people like you. They don't know what there is to enjoy in life. Also, I don't like jets, even though I've never been on one. I despise arrogance and I'm not taking a shower, so live with the smell." She paused. "Did I mention I hate people like you?"

"Twice now." He smiled insincerely.

"Good. Glad you were paying attention. Now, I'm pretty sure I have this whole plan of yours down, but let me check it with you.

"You, the evil mastermind child genius jerk, kidnap us, the innocent Sisters. We are thus gathered and rounded up to be taken to some part of your homeland where we supposedly lived over several thousands of years ago. Please, stop me if I at all stray from the path here, or begin to sound in any way crazy.

"Once we are at this rundown castle or whatever it is, you plan on dominating our powers to use us to annihilate the entire world. Then, when you're done and there is nothing to rule in the end, we are maybe, possibly, but probably not going to be allowed to have free reign over ourselves. Is that right?"

A snicker escaped him. "Something like that, except the end; when I rule the world, that part. You see, I'm not demolishing the entire world, just the parts that resist. Not everyone will, because once they realize what happens to those that do, they'll give in to me."

"Oh, I see. So, what happens to those that resist, oh powerful leader?"

He sat down on the sofa opposite her. "I use you and your lovely siblings against them. They are destroyed; everyone else is aghast, but smart enough to give in. Game over. A happy ending for all."

"Except the ones you murder," she spat.

"Correction, the ones you murder," he returned. "Also, the part where you maybe, possibly, but probably don't get your powers back, that never existed. You'll never have them back, Betraying Angel. Not as long as I live."

Amara jumped on him, grabbed his tie, and pulled him close. Those ever-knowing eyes bulged. "That won't be very long if I can help it, boy!" Amara said as she began to pull on the tie, restricting his airflow as she went.

"Butler!" The weak cry scarcely made if from his throat before the bodyguard reacted. He flew into the room. Amara didn't know what happened, but she was suddenly on the floor and being suffocated by a large man. His face came into view and she began to struggle. This was the man that had shot her!

She was flipped onto her stomach and her arms pinned behind her. The situation was hopeless. Above her, the man was preparing to knock her out; she was positive of it. The Sisters had told her how fond these two were of sedatives. Sure enough, a moment later the sharp needle of a hypodermic syringe was plunged into her arm.

Darkness began to take her again, but she wasn't down yet. Amara forced her head around so she was facing Artemis. His face was red, and a nasty welt was evident from her rude ministrations. Seeing that made her feel better.

"Hey, Artemis, I forgot to tell you something. If you see my Guardian, run like hell. She won't let you make use of us. She'll kill you, just like us. Watch out for Adamina Brandt. Even your Monkey Man here won't be a match for her."

And Butler, tired at being called a monkey and gorilla for several days on end, knocked her out then and there. A quick chop to the back of the neck and Amara's head cracked onto the floor when she came down.

_**A** harsh wind was her only greeting into the Other Realm. The beautiful spring land from before was gone, now replaced by a frosty world of snow and rain. 'Wait, that didn't make sense, she thought. Can it rain and snow at the same time? Is that even possible? How weird…' Another breeze blew by, gripping her tightly, swinging through her hair and then floating off. Apparently, anything was possible here. "_

_Huyen? Deidra?" she screamed across the distance, competing with the incessant wind to see who could be the loudest. She won out, or so she hoped. "Guys? Where are you? Hello?" She was about to call again but for the nasty snicker she heard behind her. Amara peered frightfully over her shoulder, afraid of what she would find. It was a man… or was it? _

_She couldn't really tell. Whoever it was, they enjoyed the color black far too much. The person was clothed from head to toe in the dark color. A sword hung at their hip, two scabbards on the back, and one dagger in each hand. This person did not seem friendly at all. "_

_Hello," he said. Oh yes, it certainly was a male. His voice was incomparable to the ice land around her. Of the two, the surrounding area was a desert. So cold and emotionless was his voice. "Looking for your Sisters, Angel?" _

_"How do you know who I am and who they are? Who are you?" she questioned. _

_He sat on a rock that Amara would have sworn wasn't there the moment before. The daggers were resting calmly in his hands until then. He started to twirl them back and forth, his eyes on her. "I know a lot of things. That comes with being alive for over several millennia. Knowledge, power; I know those sorts of things. As to your siblings… I'm afraid I've sent them back to the Real World. You don't mind, I'm sure. Besides, those idiot humans kept them here too long. It was driving me crazy." _

_"So, you live here?" _

_"No. When I meditate, this is where I come. I'm from your world, Betraying Angel. My name- well, no one knows my name anymore- but you can call me The Mercenary." _

_"M-mercenary?" she stuttered. "As in kill-and-murder-people mercenary or kidnap-and-return-to-rich-person mercenary?" "_

_The former. The Sisters of Doom. Every time you three come back, I have to kill you off again. It's very tiring." He paused, staring at Amara. "What?" _

_"You're the one Dei and Huyen were talking about. The guy that dresses in all black and keeps turning up. I can't believe it took me that long to remember. Your name- that must have been what set it off." _

_"What are you talking about?" he questioned suspiciously. _

_"My sisters, the Sisters of Doom. We worked out a plan and we wanted to tell it to you. Please tell me that you listened to them before sending them back to the Real World." She couldn't read his emotions; the mask hid everything. What she didn't expect was for him to burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" _

_"Now! Now, of all times, you three decide to make your own plan! Do you have any idea how long it has been since your creation? Millennia ago, you three were the first generation. You warred with the entire world and got sick of murdering and destroying things. You all wanted to die simply because your youngest sister, the Reaper, was so devastated by her power. Your Guardians failed to kill you. Thus, I was created, and I destroyed you. However, the time loop, and your father… we are in a never ending cycle. It doesn't matter what you three do. Everything is for the Guardians to decide. If they ever gather up enough courage and wits to kill you, I will cease existing. So will the Sisters of Doom." _

_"But, Huyen- I mean, the White Bringer- she's sure of-" _

_"It won't work!" he jutted in, angrily. "Don't you understand? You have no power over this. The boy, he'll bring you to your old home, the Castle of Frond. He'll loose your powers on the world and I'll destroy you all again, then again in the next generation- for all of time. If those damn Guardians would just figure it out!" He stopped short. From his eyes alone, Amara could tell he was upset, agitated, and afraid. Then it was gone. He wore a mask over his mind as well as his face. "You'll have to excuse me now. I'm being called. Don't put any faith in your Sisters' plan, Angel. It will fail, I guarantee it. The only way would be for you three to get the Guardians to destroy you, but- never mind. That's just wishful thinking." He stood and turned, then vanished. _

_"You idiot," she whispered to the silent world, "That's what I was trying to tell you. We're going to get Artemis to take us to them, and then make them kill us. Even if we are only kids, we're willing to… sacrifice ourselves." She burst out crying then, not being able to hold it in. "For the sake of everyone else, we, the Sisters of Doom, are ready to die. Please, Mercenary, have some faith in us. We are trying to end your torment." _

**Author's Note: **

Well, another one's gone and done now. I'm feeling a bit better about my story, thinking I might, just maybe, be out of my writer's block, but knock on wood, you know? Ah, Heather, my ever so wonderful friend. You have no idea how much you make me laugh. You're crazy, as are we all, but I think I'm pulling you down a steeply slanted hill here. Relax, so you made a mistake or like five. It's about fricking time! Do you know how long I've waited for that to happen? (Aren't I just a supportive friend? Lol)

Anyway, if you really want me to send those chapters to you so you can re-edit them, I will. Don't panic. Also, it's GUHSDHO, but I agree with you. None of you guys will ever find out what that is.

Thank you, Adele Starminister. I appreciate that compliment very much. And thank you, I think I'm finally through the stupid block. As always, thanks much for reading, and feel free to review. Just remember, it isn't a popularity contest, and I'd never win if it were. Keep an eye open for the next chapter. Finelley


	5. Jesters, Gestures and Other Fine Things

Bracelet of Mentality

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Everything from my imagination is mine. Nothing else.

Settings: Fowl Manor, Jet

Chapter 5: Jesters, Gestures and Other Fine Things

**S**ilence. A world of complete relaxation was the room that held two of the most destructive forces in the world. How ironic it seemed to harbor such things as the Sisters of Doom in a room that was so peaceful. Deidra and Huyen woke harmoniously in the pleasant beds that Artemis had provided. Both wore identical frowns and exhibited extreme anger. The moment of utter tranquility was ruined as soon as Deidra unfastened the sharp-worded hole that was her mouth.

"That damn man! If I could, you know I would murder him, right? I can't believe he killed us both because we 'were in the Other Realm for too long.' What the hell gave him the right to send us back to this dismal place?"

"The fact that he had a sword and cut your head off for one," Huyen stated sourly.

"You didn't fare any better!" Deidra shot back.

"And I don't care about it as much as you do. Did you notice how upset he seemed to be? I think he knows that the time is coming."

"What do you mean?" came the rude jut of Deidra's anger.

"Are you really that stupid Dei? Artemis has Amara and us. Now all he has to do is return here, gather us all up, and go to our original home. He's about to conquer the entire world and here we are, bickering."

"We are not," Deidra said. Huyen growled at her stupidity.

"Whatever, fine. Just work with me. We have to find a way out of here. Maybe this bed will come apart if we try hard enough."

"Don't bother," said the all too familiar voice of Juliet. She entered the room lackadaisically, walking with deliberation in her perfectly calculated steps. "Artemis has already phoned to say that he's on his way. He said to watch out for any last minute genius plans from you two, so I figured I'd keep an eye on you. Good idea too, I might add." A plain wooden chair sat in the far corner of which she gracefully plopped herself onto. With a heavy sigh, Juliet leaned back into the chair and looked upon her prey. "So, ladies…do you two like wrestling?"

"What?" Huyen asked, shocked by the ostensibly random question. Deidra on the other hand had burst out laughing.

"I take that as a no," she pouted. "Just trying to make conversation unless you two really want to pass the time in total silence…" she paused. The Sisters glanced at each other as a sordid sort of grin played across Juliet's face. Her head leveled back up and her eyes met Deidra's. "How about that spar I promised?" The laughter she had been spouting stopped abruptly.

"What? I already told the Boy Genius that I refused to, flat out. I'm not sparring against you! It's final." Although Deidra said it with confidence and gave Juliet the most contumacious look she could muster, that maniacal grin didn't falter one bit. If anything could be said about it at all, it would have to be that after that rebellious statement, the jester's sneer grew tenfold. Huyen felt the pit of her stomach drop off. This wasn't very promising. Not at all.

**B**lond hair fluttered demoniacally in the air. Just as violent was the owner of the said blond hair, Adamina Brandt. Her charge had flown the coup, so to speak, and was now half way around the world. Damn human inventions. Damn humans for that matter. She had been so close to the girl… but Amara knew how to manipulate Adamina, and that was the problem. She had been stuck with the officers and the witness because she'd lost sight of her prey. _Never again_, she vowed to herself. _Never again_.

She veered to the left, then back to the right to catch the next updraft. Adamina was currently tracking down her dear companion Amara. It would seem she had moved to the country where Haven was located. Oh, how Holly was going to love this…

Although it had taken a long time for her friend and neighbor- this being Captain Holly Short - to catch on to what she was doing and address her about it, Adamina had been doing it for a much longer time. And what was it she was doing, one might ask? Well, she was training to kill the Sisters of Doom, and not just one. She was going to kill all three ensuring they were never resurrected again.

Of course, any good hunter knew how to be a step ahead of the game, and she was. She was on one step that everyone else had yet to remember. As she had spied from a distance, the giant man had lugged her target into his car and dropped her there like she was his prize to claim. Then they had driven off and back home, but they had forgotten.

The Bracelet of Mentality. How could such an intelligent young human have forgotten the key element to this game? He couldn't dominate the world without it, for one Sister missing from the three didn't give him the power of the Sisters. It gave him nothing and Adamina planned to keep it like that. The odds were in her favor now, and who would stop her?

When she had finished watching her prey be dragged away by another, Adamina had left, searching for the Bracelet. She couldn't touch it herself, but her magic could. The Bracelet of Mentality had been stored in the vaults of Haven along with the precious fairy gold. All she had to do was sneak in, find it, and conceal it in a box made from raw earth. That part had gone well. In fact, everything had…until she had been leaving the crime scene. That idiot centaur, Foaly, had spotted her on a security camera and the alert went out to the L.E.P. Adamina fled not wanting a confrontation with her own kind. From there she had flown swiftly on her own wings unlike her brethren who used strap-on ones.

After aforementioned interrogation of the idiot humans, Adamina had deduced that it was time to play with the boy. She would bring the Bracelet of Mentality close to him to lure the Betraying Angel out seeing as she was the only one who could touch it. That would be her moment to strike and demolish her first target. After that, it was all so simple. Infiltrate the castle of old and assassinate the two remaining Sisters. It was almost too simple.

Adamina cracked her neck to the right, spread her wings even further, and doubled her speed. _Such an idiotic move to have forgotten the key element_, she thought, _and here I was thinking him to be a challenging opponent! Ha! _She fluttered off into another gust of wind in a fury of magic and hatred. The ending to this ridiculous game would be coming soon.

**A**rtemis smiled and reclined into his chair. It was curious for him, having just been attacked by the Sisters for the third time, to be in such an elated manor, but he knew his plan was working out well. Now was the time to gloat, but to whom? The grin turned malignant at his thoughts.

"Hey, Mulch, come here," he called into the rear of the plane. He heard the kleptomaniac pint-sized creature stumble his way to the front of the jet, mouth stuffed yet again with more food.

"Um?" he gasped through the half-chewed, semi-nutritious mass in his jaws.

"I've decided to share my plan with you as there is no one else around to tell it to."

"Wha' 'bout 'utler?" A quick glance at the man showed him sitting next to Artemis steering the plan. Butler's eyes were glued forward, jittering solely to the gadgets and what not of the cockpit. Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, fine, Butler can listen in too. Anyway, my plan-"

"Plan for what?" Mulch asked clearly now that he had swallowed that offending junk in his yapper.

A growl ensued from the Boy Wonder. "If you'd listen, I'm trying to tell you." To this Mulch mimicked him, but took another hunk out of his chicken leg and waved it at them indicating for him to continue.

"As of now, I've the upper hand in this. Not only do I have all three Sisters, but I have two of their weapons as well. No doubt our dear assassin-of-a Guardian is thinking herself but one step ahead of us. You follow?"

A nod and raised eyebrows. He followed somewhat.

"Good. Now, this Guardian, Adamina, will go after the third weapon, the Bracelet of Mentality. She thinks to keep it from me, or to use it as a lure in some trap of which she will have undoubtedly devised. The Guardian thinks I don't know of this, a typical downfall to most genius plans to forget your opponent's mind, but I, of course, do. As we speak, I've begun to counter her moves and made my own plans to folly hers." He sighed, satisfied. "What do you think?"

Mulch took another bite out of his chicken and chewed it slowly, nearly aggravatingly. He appeared to be mulling it over, but was there really enough intelligence in there to comprehend what Artemis had just explained?

"Well?" He demanded impatiently.

A swallow. "What about the other Guardians?" Artemis groaned inwardly. Such an idiot.

"My Mind-Breaker has demolished any sort of functioning thought patterns they had. Those two no longer comprehend regular thinking. They know only commands given by my voice. Now, as to my-"

"But what if you were wrong?" Butler chimed in, still staring out the windshield.

"How could I be wrong? I made the thing myself," he huffed angrily. "And besides, even if I were wrong, the Guardians have always failed anyway. What would make this generation any different aside from the fact that one little Earth fairy has thought herself smart enough to play with the big kids and seeks out a chance for the destruction of my ever so powerful weapons, the Sisters?"

"Well…that exactly makes it different. You've just listed the ways it's different," Mulch added, uncertain at what was happening here. Were Artemis and Butler not getting along? Was that hostility he detected in the air? It was just a little too tense in here and he somehow didn't think that had anything to do with him having food in the cockpit (an action that Butler had strongly warned him against). "Could those two seemingly miniscule differences change this entire thing?"

Artemis was alarmed. Were terms of perspicacity actually flowing out of Mulch? He'd found it near inconceivable! Hiding his astonishment, Artemis answered. "Doubtful, seeing as they are so miniscule. If they do…well, I'll just change my plans to match. Adaptation, if you will, is something I've grown fairly well at over the past years." _Mainly due to my dealings with the Haven fairies. _

Alas, more genius thoughts were halted then when Butler announced they were landing at the Manor. The raven-haired teen turned forward in his seat while simultaneously dismissing Mulch without so much as a word. He yawned and stretched languidly. How long had it been since he'd last slept? It mattered little. When they disembarked from the family jet he would be sure to rest up a bit in his own quarters before committing himself further to his plans. A genius needed a fully functioning mind to accomplish their plan, not one muddled by weariness and depravity of sleep.

_**S**lap!_ Deidra was down again. Her legs kicked out upon instinct nabbing Juliet in the shin. The superior fighter drew back, hissing lightly. This gave the Reaper her chance to stand, regain her composure, and hope to hell her luck held.

They'd been at if for nearly an hour now, this 'sparring' that Juliet insisted on carrying out. All of that time consisted of Deidra attempting pathetically to save her own ass from being overpowered, mastered, or otherwise owned. She got in a jab or two every now and then, but all in all Juliet was scrubbing the floor rather vigorously with her, so to speak.

"That was a cheap shot," the Asian girl commented, allowing her opponent another moment to breathe whilst she tested her injured leg. It was fine, barely tender. Deidra smirked.

"At least I got one, right?" Juliet came flying at her halfway through the statement. Several punches landed in her stomach. Deidra hunched, knowing her legs and back were wide open for attack. Sure enough, an iron sweeping leg smashed into her own. The leg she'd been leaning on buckled sending her yet again to the floor with an agonizing slam. Panting heavily, Deidra remained in one spot. Like the hunter in a game, Juliet pounced and mounted her target. The younger girl struggled, but it was useless. The superior warrior had her pinned. Heavy gasps for air made their way from Deidra.

"Your form lacks some serious necessities. I saw openings that even some beginners don't make."

"Maybe that's because I am a beginner," she spat back, trying again to throw Juliet. The woman wouldn't be moved.

"And I thought it'd be fun to fight you."

"Get off."

"Make me, little girl." A scream of anger came from Deidra, angered beyond logic. Not only had she lost, but Juliet was also baiting her, playing ridiculous mind games with her. Something deep inside stirred. A burning, one that was very familiar; one by the name of magic.

Somehow- and believe me, it was beyond her understanding- Deidra accessed her magic, shocking Juliet and literally throwing her across the room. She regained her feet a moment later and stared somewhat disbelievingly at Deidra.

"It would appear I've yet to perfect those collars of yours," the algid voice of Artemis Fowl II said from the doorway. Butler stood beside him, an imposing figure if there ever was one. The Silent Reaper made no response, unsure of what would be said at the moment. "If you don't mind, I must ask you to return to your bed. Failure to comply will result in the aid of Butler."

She wanted to tell him what he could do with his fancy speech and Gorilla Man, but she hadn't the energy for it. The toll of her brawl was abruptly presenting itself. Her body was slowing, mind fogging with aches and elongated thought processes. Before it had begun to register in her mind, Butler had grasped her upper arm and forcibly yanked her into her original bed, shackling her there. The boy spoke again.

"It seems you weren't as impressive of a fighter as we thought. What a shame. On another note, we will be leaving tomorrow night. Butler will shortly be bringing your sister, the Betraying Angel, to share this lovely room with you. However, I've something that needs attending to, so if you'll excuse me ladies." He bowed his head, turned on his heal, and treaded away.

"**A**mara? Are you awake?" Smooth, soft, and caring. It was the voice of someone adored her, not the assassin Adamina. She apprehensively cracked open one eye, identifying her Sisters. Huyen was directly to her right and Deidra, silent and fuming, was off further near the door.

"W-where am I?" she questioned.

"That punk-ass kid's house," Deidra hissed.

"Oh. Well, are you guys ok?"

"Fine," Huyen said.

"Just dandy," Deidra replied sarcastically. "Got the crap beaten out of me by some strong fighter who mocked me the entire time, I'm being held captive, I'm in another country far from home, I've killed several people and am about to destroy the entire earth. Other than that, everything is just wonderful. You?"

"Don't get vicious with her, Deidra. She wanted to know if you were okay. Show some compassion."

"Sympathy isn't in my nature."

"I didn't mean to start anything," Amara tried to add. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Deidra's just got her panties in a wad, that's all. She's a poor sport, upset-"

"That's not it!" the Reaper screamed, turning to face them. The tears that streamed down her saddened face silenced her siblings of time at once. "Were you even watching how badly she beat me? What the hell is to stop others from doing that? The only thing we have going for us is our magic, and these… damn," she pulled frantically at the collar about her neck, "…things are preventing us from using it. What do we do, huh? We're about to annihilate this planet! What's more, we have no say in what we do! And you," she turned to Amara, looking past Huyen, "let me guess. The Mercenary said no, right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"There are no buts to it," the infuriated Deidra interjected. "This planet will be owned by the evil little tyrant and we're the ones to blame. Think about that and see how it sits with you two. I'm going to sleep. Maybe the Mercenary will come and kill me in real life while I'm out." With that she rolled over and smashed a pillow over her ears.

Having nothing better to do, the White Bringer and Betraying Angel followed suit. In a minute's time the Sisters of Doom were out, defying their names' definitions. Once again the room was pacifistic and tranquil.

All was still in the world as the Sisters awoke in the Other Realm alone and separated, each experiencing different emotions. One was bitter towards the world, pissed beyond belief. Another was uncertain and lost. She was experiencing a pain best described as separation anxiety. Her sisters meant everything to her; they truly cared for the little lost girl that was she. The last suffered from a torn heart. Her true love was bound to this world- her own fault- and despised every moment of it.

It seemed they really were the Sisters of doom and destruction. After all, if they couldn't keep their own lives in one piece, how were they supposed to aid each other with similar problems? As pessimistic as it would be to say, the best thing to do, each Sister decided unknowingly and simultaneously, would be to carry out their plan. It was time for their Guardians to be of use and rid the world of the infection that was the Three Sisters of Doom.

**Author's Note: **

Wow, that one rambled on at the end there. Anyone catch that? But it's a nice ending, bit of a cliffy as usual. Hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize yet again for my extreme spans of time between chapters. Something is going on with me and I'm trying my best. I think I'm just now making it back into my kick with writing, so please bare with me.

Thanks for reading. I've about one more chapter to go before I've finished and launch the final portion of this series. I'll announce the title in my next writing, so watch for it. Almost done, yeah baby! Stick with me and catch this story as it closes. I'll do my best for everyone.

Much Luv to you all,

finelley


	6. The Truth of Hearts

Bracelet of Mentality

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Yeah, yeah, props go to Colfer. Don't give me credit for his works; I'm afraid I'm not that spectacular at writing. I do, however, enjoy screwing up his characters and allowing mine to beat his to bloody pulps. Very entertaining.

Setting: Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland. Fowl's personal airliner.

Chapter 6: The Truth of Hearts

**A** quick check of the security cameras, the motion sensors placed strategically throughout the house, and all other traps or ways of being noticed; all was clear. But that didn't mean it was safe. Discretion and spy-like qualities would allow him to survive this ordeal and make it safely to the destination of his desire.

Butler dodged into the computer room avoiding the direct path of any nearby cameras that he knew were bound to catch him if he weren't watching. Artemis was out cold in the master suite having not slept in a day or so. Juliet was packing for the coming trip, preparing not only her won personal effects, but supplies that would be needed for the jet stretch of the journey. Mulch was…well, to tell the truth, he didn't know where Mulch was, but he wasn't too worried. If all else failed, he could kill the little guy, bury him, and tell Arty that he was snooping and had to be taken care of.

Computer monitors stared at him with cold, lifeless looks. And yet they seemed to portray some sort of emotion, whether it was betrayal or concern, disbelief or anger. They knew what he was doing, why he was there.

_Oh, to hell with those idiotic things. They couldn't think. They were just machines, nothing more._ And yet his hands shook. _Dammit, why can't I handle myself? What the hell is wrong with me? Control yourself, man. The only way to save that kid is through Holly_. That calmed him sufficiently enough to stop the nervous jitters of his hands. The manservant slid into the nearest computer chair, logged on and pulled up the Internet. It was time to get to business.

He had secured an e-mail address from Holly, so now he must gain one of his own. After a few minutes of surfing, he found one on an Internet and phone providing company somewhere in America. Once he'd signed up, Butler proceeded to write Holly explaining everything that had occurred in the past weeks. He suddenly halted as he thought of the closing; fingers tapped furiously at the keyboard.

Please, Holly, I need your help. I'm asking as a friend, one who respects you very much. Artemis is losing himself, and I'm worried he'll be lost to it forever. Find out what you can about these items of power: the Amulet of Quietus, Ring of Sagacity, and Bracelet of Mentality. Why are they affecting him and not the Sisters? I don't know what's going on with him, but he needs your aid, my friend. I can only do as he says, and at the current time I'm not sure I trust what he says or thinks. Please hurry. We leave for the Castle of Frond at noon tomorrow. Again, he needs you. I know things have happened in the past that would stop you from helping; don't let past aggressions halt your reaction now. If you don't help us, the entire world will suffer under what I fear are insane hands.

-Butler

P.S. Look up someone who calls himself the Mercenary. I'm not sure where he comes from or what he is, but he's been following us around the entire time and threatens to end Artemis. Again, thanks.

He finished typing and began to read it over. It had a pleading sort of voice to it, not one he could usually be heard using. Was he that desperate to help the kid? Even his subconscious hadn't been able to notice his desperation. Throughout the typing he had done, pleading for the safety of the world and his one true friend, Butler had recognized the honest underlining of his own message: he was scared and didn't know what to do. He requested aid to guide the youth whom he called Sir, but in his heart called compadre. They'd been through so much, he was afraid to lose the kid to something like insanity, or to the fairies.

The bodyguard flinched. Someone was in the room. Hurriedly, he sent the letter, exited from the system, and pulled his .9mm pistol from his waist belt. Although Butler had aimed it at his own height, he soon realized his target was much smaller. Several feet smaller in fact.

"Mulch. What are you doing here? How'd you get past my security?"

The dwarf, who was usually smiling despite any situation, had lost his insane grin. He held a small piece of metal in his hand, which he extended to the human before him.

"For you," he said unemotionally, "from Holly." The man took it from him, and Mulch slipped back out the same way he'd come through. The door slithered shut behind him.

The metal turned out to be a communicator of a simple nature. He slipped it on his behind his ear, and it nestle quite comfortably there. A miniature computer screen dropped down from it, settling in front of the corresponding eye. Most fascinate about this object was that it blended to your skin tone, and the computer screen was visibly solely to your eyes. Complete discrete. Butler liked it, very much so.

He detected a small buzzing noise in it moments before the computer screen bloomed to life, and Captain Holly Short met him face-to-face in a sense.

"So, Butler, I've got your e-mail," said the computerized version of the elf. "I've not had proper time to investigate everything, but I'm working on it right now. If Mulch seemed a bit out of it, that's only because I made him my official messenger. Once I found out how he was involved- and I mean from the beginning for this all- I had to do something. He's bound to help me until the end of this little adventure, and if he doesn't, I promise to find a way to bar him up in jail for at least a century, if not more."

"Good to hear from you too," Butler responded with a grin. "Nice device you have here. Very sleek."

"Thanks. It's new on the market, called a…um…. something Communicator. There's a label on it somewhere. Look at it later, but right now- on to business. What I've got on the Sisters of Doom so far, is that what you'd like?" He nodded his head, then remembered she wouldn't be able to see that. Butler answered yes, and Holly plunged onward.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom long ago -and I mean long ago for you- there was a King who loved his highly destructive daughters very much. He loved them more than life itself, and so, when the youngest of the Sisters decided she didn't want to reek ruin upon the peaceful world, he could not let them die as they wished. He had created the Guardians before hand, to watch over his girls and protect them if for any reason they needed protecting, and he knew they wouldn't be able to kill the Sisters. That didn't mean his daughters couldn't commit suicide though, and he knew it.

"So Frond decided to create a time loop. He was the King at the time, so leeway was given to him, although nowadays any one who attempts it is thrown in prison for the rest of their lives. Every time they die, their souls are thrown back into the system, instead of passing on. They are reborn into new bodies, and almost always find each other in the world. The time loop worked, and the Sisters remained blissfully unaware of it.

"Now, as for the Mercenary guy. He was a creation of different sprites that did not support the war, nor King Frond. They made him from their combined magic and turned him into an anti-Sister weapon. The Mercenary cannot be destroyed by their magic, and can kill them with his magic or by hand. The catch is that, although he is saving the world from the Sisters, he doesn't want to be alive any more than the original Sisters did.

"That's about all I've nabbed right now. Anything else?" He asked the first question that came to mind.

"This war you keep mentioning- who started it, and what was it over?"

"Ah, the first literal World War. Long time ago, around a millennia, first generation of the Sisters of course. Ironically, they weren't involved with starting the war." The sound of her typing on a keyboard was all that broke the next moment of silence. "Yeah, they were born about a hundred years before the war, but they weren't the cause of it."

"So what was?"

"I'm looking, give me a second. Ah, well…that's interesting. The start of the war is debatable, it would seem. No one really knows who or what started the war. Most fairies think that the humans heard of Frond's plans to make the Weapons of Power and hand them down to his daughters. Other fairies think it was just the knowledge that our type existed, and the need to destroy us before we were too powerful, or some load of dung like that. Give me some time, I'll talk to Foaly about it and see what he says."

"Alright, that's fine. My next question is why was Frond creating those weapons in the first place, and what ended the war? Was it the Sisters, or someone else? Also, who was the first person to go and try to harness their powers, and did he succeed or not? When you get all of that, get back to me. Wait, is there any way you can signal with this thing before it lights up and you start talking? Artemis doesn't know I'm talking to you as I've told you, and I don't want him to know any time soon."

"Yes, I think there is. There should be some buttons on the side that are adjustments- oh no, you can't read Gnomish, can you? Hm…let me look at mine real quick, and I'll write down the one you want."

He waited patiently as Holly did this, copied down what she showed him, and then thanked her and disconnected. As she said, there was a button on the side with the same symbols and in the same order. She had said it meant vibrate and would do such. It reminded him of a cell phone.

Once he had turned it on, he noticed the label on it. The writing was in Gnomish- and English. Ironically, it was the only label written in both languages. Did that mean this would be available in the Mud Man world as well as the fairy one? These fairies were taking interesting steps now that they knew humans were advancing. Of course, the human race itself was nowhere near as technologically advanced as the fairies, but that didn't mean they couldn't use a boost every now and then.

It was called the Personal Universal Communicator, P. U. C. for short. Evidently, it allowed you to contact anyone anywhere in the world at anytime. It also guaranteed Internet access and didn't sport a keyboard as it didn't need one. The voice recognition program would type e-mails and Internet websites at command, and followed almost any dialect and language. It worked as a translator too and would speak for you if you gave it the words you wanted to be said (handy for sticky situations in foreign countries where you didn't speak the local lingo).

Already, this pocket-sized gadget was Butler's new favorite toy.

**A** sweet, sizzling roast that smelt of rosemary. Succulent, bright fruit. Tender, warm, fresh French bread. Stewed broccoli mixed with chopped carrots from the countryside and tomato soup. Red wine, purified water, juices of varying fruits - all served in crystal goblets. Ah, the meal of conquerors. Well, technically, the first course of the meal of conquerors, but who was being technical?

Artemis sat at the head of the table waiting as patiently as he could muster for the Sisters to arrive. They had been offered a wardrobe change by Juliet -at Artemis's own recommendation that is- and although he didn't think any of them would accept, it would seem that at least one had. Either that or they had caused trouble. Again.

Alas, the sound of footfalls upon the stairs; they were coming. He sat up straight, smoothed out his rumpled clothes and smiled. Yes, there they were. And as he had expected, one of them had changed- only one.

The White Bringer wore a dazzling nightgown of midnight blue. The cloth rumpled here and there, falling nonetheless in a graceful pattern to the floor, covering the tiny feet encased in flat slippers (high heels were too risky around these girls). Her hair was up in a bun, just the right amount of it falling out and in just the right places. Yes, the White Bringer was quite the creature of poise and sensuality. Artemis caught himself with these thoughts and looked away. No one was supposed to have that effect on him. No one.

The Silent Reaper wore the same dismal uniform of black she had arrived in. Somehow, he was sure the outfit was a protest to him and Juliet who had beaten her effectively before hand. The camera that was stationed in their room- and at such a unique spot, inside the upper portion of the window seal- had seen and recorded everything. Even if he hadn't been there, he had been able to see Juliet turn Deidra into a sack of aggravated but mushy potatoes.

Betraying Angel still wore the clothing he had previously provided: white shirt, black slacks, black socks, and comfortable trainers. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it looked like she had taken a knife to them, slashing them here and there. Upon closer inspection, he noted that he was indeed correct. Out of defiance, Amara had slashed and ruined his clothing. _See if I give her anything again_, he thought.

Following them up came Juliet who dawned the usual black and bleak outfit that her job required. She seated each of the Sisters separately, unchaining them from the main network of shackles, which was attached to herself, and reattaching each girl where her specified seat was. Once they were all accordingly stationed, Juliet then made her leave to retrieve her older brother and the second course of the night. Butler would be feasting with Artemis and the Sisters just to guard the boy from anything that the three might be able to pull off. Juliet was stuck as chef and server.

Artemis looked up as the door closed; he was alone with the Sisters of Doom. Somehow, he had that dropping feeling deep in his stomach that said this wasn't good.

"**B**utler, where are you?" he heard his sister call to him and knew that the nightly meal was ready. Butler hid any incriminating evidence of his computer connections with Holly, checked his P. U. C. to make sure it was invisible, and exited his rooms.

"Here," he replied simply.

"What are you up to?" came the suspicious question of a younger sibling.

"I was meditating," he said truthfully, for he had been. It was the only reason he hadn't gone crazy yet. Since this whole event- especially his confrontation with the Mercenary- Butler had been extraordinarily on edge. An increase in the time he spent meditating had saved him in a few lies he'd told Artemis, for a calm mind has no problem with not speaking the truth. "Are you ready?"

"I was here to ask you the same, you slow poke. Artemis is beyond impatience right now, so you'd best move it into high gear my brother."

"I wish you wouldn't speak like some low-raking back woods child. You were raised to be better than that."

"But it's so much fun to agitate you, o blood relation of mine," she whined. "I bet," he said with a frown. Younger siblings could be such a pain. "Well, I'm on my way there now. Is the jet properly packed?" He regretted the question, knowing a smart-like answer was around the bend.

"No, I packed it improperly, just the way you like it. What do you think? Now, get a move on. I've got to prepare the second course, and you've got to protect Artemis from those nasty little girls." Her bother froze in his spot, staring her down.

"You left him alone with those three? Juliet! Are you stupid?" He took off at a full fledge run before she could reply.

**T**wo hours later, everyone was peacefully seated in the Fowl's personal jet, the Sisters not sedated but tied securely and at a distance from Fowl Jr., who had taken aspirin to dull the pain of a mauling by two of the three and was currently asleep.

When Butler had entered the room, Amara had been pinning him to his chair via her own chair (he still wasn't quite sure how she had managed that feat), Huyen had been struggling with her restraints and shouting at her sisters, and Deidra had been crashing her chair backwards down onto the evil mastermind, screaming her insults to the table and successfully bruising the male teen's legs and many ribs.

Though he'd not suffered any major wounds, several cuts had resulted and bled, and his classy tuxedo had been demolished. Butler had physically pulled Deidra from him, throwing her to the floor, not caring if her bones broke from the force of it. Her head had smashed into the stone, knocking her out for a brief period of time. The manservant had used that time to lock her hands behind her and haul her upright into her chair. The dinner had gone on normally except for Deidra who'd ignored everyone after that. Butler sat next to her, his eyes scarcely leaving her like a hawk that would be damned if he lost this hunt.

Once the jet was fully lifted into the air, everyone had settled down. The Sisters shared a sofa near a window while Artemis laid in a sofa several rows back, out cold due to the pain and drugs. Butler sat in front of the Sisters but a few feet from them. It was a strategic thing. Not only could he watch them from here, but they also couldn't plot with him so close. That left Juliet being pilot, and Mulch…well, he was in a very similar spot: the rear of the plane, pouring his guts into a tiny toilet bowl that would forever stink of the regurgitated remains of whatever it was he had eaten. A seat even farther back contained the two now fully conscious Guardians.

Butler was finally relaxing, albeit the fact that he was angry. He'd thought Juliet was better trained than that. To leave the boy alone with those monsters! How could she? His dangerously precise eyes fell on the girls again, and he started. Each of them was tense, sitting up straight despite restraints, and looking about cautiously. What was-

There was a brilliant flash of light. Butler ducked away quickly, avoiding the worst of it. He heard Juliet in the cockpit demanding to know what was happening. When he knew for himself, he'd be sure to replay the info. to her.

The giant man finally worked up the courage to peek out from underneath his arm, viewing the interior of the plane. Everything was in order, and everyone where they had been…except for one. There was a person standing there, dressed in black, face hidden by a shroud of the same deadly shade.

_The Mercenary, _Butler hissed mentally.

"So nice to see you again," commented that mysterious voice which belonged to the figure. "I've come with my last warning to all: avoid the Castle of Frond, return the Guardians to their homes, and leave me the Sisters, or you'll not survive this journey. I would suggest turning back now. If you ignore me, you've signed over your lives to me," he stated, smiling under his garments. "The hope that this generation of Sisters would be the last has, as always, vanished. I will destroy them yet again, fulfilling my end of the deal, and send anyone else to their proper place."

"And where would that be? Hell?" Butler shot back, suddenly angry.

The Mercenary remained perfectly still for a moment. He reached up and carefully pulled down the shroud covering his head. Raven black hair covered his head, uneven and sticking up randomly. A face that spoke of infinite youth bore itself to them. Smooth, milky tan skin covered him. His face was broad, his jaw strong, but when you looked at him as a whole, the brutish jaw line meant nothing. He was shockingly beautiful- there weren't words to describe it. The man placed meaning to the word gorgeous, outdid stunning, and put shame to the word pretty.

But the eyes…cold, ruthless. They deterred even the bravest of warriors. Butler felt his heart drop out as those solid black orbs met his. There was such pain behind them, but no way to let it out. He shivered and had a feeling he knew the answer to his own question. Such pain had to have at least one outlet.

"Where? With me. For ever."

**Author's Note: **

I am finished! Yes! One thousand words over my usual chapter, but I'm sure no one minds. Finally, just one more story to go. I apologize for not getting this up sooner. I had it pretty much done for some time, but hadn't had the chance to send it to my beta, Heather, due to Pit Orchestra. We (Heather, myself, and many others) played in the musical at school…played the music for the musical, that is.

Anyway, I've been writing these stories for a little over a year now, and just wanted to thank everyone who has read for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. Moving on! Catch the final addition to this series, Scythe of a Slayer. You don't want to miss the ending to this one guys!

Love you all very much,

Finelley


End file.
